1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire mount control apparatus for controlling the mount positions of wires relative to insertion holes in a connector. The invention also relates to electrical connections between the ends of the wires. Furthermore, the invention relates to a wire mount control method, a probe and a wire insertion detection jig.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 18 shows a first prior art wire mount instructing/testing apparatus. This apparatus is used for mounting the leading ends of wires in one connector during the manufacture of a wiring harness or during the manufacture of a subassembly of a wiring harness. The prior art apparatus of FIG. 18 substantially simultaneously instructs, guides and tests proper insertion of the respective wires into the connector.
Wires are mounted with the prior art apparatus of FIG. 18 by first placing the connector (not shown) with which wires are to be connected in a connector receptacle 6. Terminals for external connection are mounted in advance at ends of the wires that are to be connected with this connector, and the respective wires are accommodated in wire accommodating portions 3 that correspond to different kinds of the wires.
Next, a selected one of several instructing LEDs 2 is blinked pursuant to a command from a control unit 1 and in accordance with a program of the control unit 1. The operator then takes a wire from a wire-accommodating portion 3 that corresponds to the blinking instructing LED 2.
A selected one of a plurality of illuminating LEDs (not shown) in the control unit 1 then is turned on, and light emitted from the LED is guided to an end 4 of an optical fiber 5 to illuminate one of the insertion holes of the connector (not shown) in the connector receptacle 6. The operator inserts the leading end of the wire that was taken from the wire-accommodating portion 3 into the illuminated insertion hole of the connector for connection.
The leading end of the wire reflects light from the optical fiber 5 as the end of the wire is inserted into the insertion hole of the connector. This reflected light then is guided back through the optical fiber 5 to a light detector (not shown) in the control unit 1. The light detector determines whether the terminal has been inserted properly based on the signal of the light detector. If the terminal has been inserted properly, a success buzzer (not shown) in the control unit 1 rings, and the blinking instructing LED 2 is turned off.
After the first wire has been mounted in the connector and the test has been completed, a next wire to be taken out is identified by blinking the corresponding instructing LED 2. The insertion hole of the connector into which this next wire is to be inserted is illuminated by the optical fiber 5, and whether the wire has been properly inserted is detected based on the presence or absence of the reflected light guided through the optical fiber 5. Hereafter, the mounting of the wires in the connector and the tests are performed successively in a similar manner.
The prior art apparatus of FIG. 18 enables more than one step to be performed simultaneously. For example, the wire to be taken is identified by blinking the corresponding instructing LED 2. Simultaneously, the insertion hole of the connector into which the taken wire is to be inserted is illuminated by the optical fiber 5. At almost the same time, a determination of whether the wire has been properly inserted can be detected based on the presence or absence of the reflected light guided through the optical fiber 5. Thus, the insertion of the terminal and the test on the inserted state can be performed simultaneously.
FIG. 19 shows a second prior art wire mount instructing/testing apparatus. This apparatus is used when a first end of each of a plurality of wires 11 already has been mounted in a first connector 12. The second ends of the respective wires 11 then must be mounted in proper positions of a second connector 13. The prior art apparatus of FIG. 19 substantially simultaneously instructs, guides and tests proper insertion of the respective wires 11 into the second connector 13.
Wires are mounted in the second connector 13 using the apparatus of FIG. 19 by first applying a specific voltage from a circuit in a control unit 14 to all terminals of the first connector 12 in which the wires 11 are mounted. The voltage is applied via a flexible printed-wiring strip 15 and specified electrodes (not shown) in a first connector receptacle 16.
An operator then selects a desired wire 11A from the plurality of wires 11 mounted in the first connector 12, and brings a terminal 17A at the second end of that wire 11A into contact with a ground plate 18. The ground plate 18 is grounded via the flexible printed-wiring strip 15 and a circuit in the control unit 14. Accordingly, a voltage level of the terminal in the first connector receptacle 16 that is connected with the first end of the wire 11A changes to LOW when the terminal 17A contacts the ground plate 18. This change enables a circuit in the control unit 14 to identify the wire 11A selected by the operator. A circuit in the control unit 14 then selects one of a plurality of illuminating LEDs 19 and applies a drive current to the illuminating LED 19 via the flexible printed-wiring strip 15 to turn on the illuminating LED 19.
A second connector receptacle 20 in which the second connector 13 is mounted is provided near the illuminating LEDs 19. Thus the insertion positions of the respective wires 11 in the second connector 13 and the corresponding illuminating LEDs 19 are located adjacent to each other when the second connector 13 is mounted in the second connector receptacle 20. Accordingly, the operator mounts the terminal 17A into the corresponding insertion position of the second connector 13 adjacent to the illuminated LED 19. At this time, the terminal 17A is connected with a specified connector terminal (not shown) in the second connector 13, which has been connected with the second connector receptacle 20.
The respective unillustrated electrodes of the second connector receptacle 20 are connected with the terminal 17A at the second end of the wire 11A via the specified connector terminals in the second connector 13. Voltage is applied to the respective electrodes of the second connector receptacle 20, and the applied voltage is outputted to the specified circuit in the control unit 14 via the flexible printed-wiring strip 15. Accordingly, the voltage is applied from the control unit 14 to the first end of the wire 11A via the flexible printed-wiring strip 15 and the electrodes in the first connector receptacle 16. Electrical connections between the respective electrodes in the first connector receptacle 16 and those in the second connector receptacle 20 can be tested by inputting the voltage from the terminal 17A at the second end of the wire 11A to the control unit 14 via the connector terminals in the second connector 13, the electrodes of the second connector receptacle 20 and the flexible printed-wiring strip 15. As a result, whether or not the wire 11A is mounted in the proper mount position of the connector can be detected.
Other wires 11 mounted in the first connector 12 can have the second ends properly mounted in the second connector in a similar manner.
Pedal switches 7 and 23 in FIGS. 18 and 19, respectively, are provided to switch to a manual operation so that the operator can manually input an actual operation relating to the wire insertion and guide and register a product number of the wires.
In the FIG. 18 prior art, the wire mount position is identified and the mounting of the wire is tested for the first end (hereinafter, xe2x80x9cA-endxe2x80x9d) of the wire to be connected with the connector. On the contrary, in the FIG. 19 prior art, the proper wire mount position is identified and the mounting of the wire is tested for the second end (hereinafter, xe2x80x9cB-endxe2x80x9d) of a wire that has its first end already connected with the connector.
The above-described operations desirably should be performed by a flow production. However, FIGS. 18 and 19 represent entirely separate prior art wire mount instructing/testing apparatuses, and it is difficult to perform the above operations by a flow production at the same operation site. Thus, an assembly of a first connector and the respective wires that was assembled and tested in the prior art apparatus of FIG. 18 has to be transferred to the prior art apparatus of FIG. 19 to have the second ends of the respective wires connected with the second connector. Such a combination of the operations impedes optimal operation efficiency.
Certain of the above-described elements could be used commonly in the prior art apparatuses of both FIGS. 18 and 19. For instance, it is possible: to provide the control unit 1 shown in FIG. 18 with the function of the control unit 14 shown in FIG. 19; to switch the functions by specifically switching a mode; to commonly use the connector receptacle 6 shown in FIG. 18 and the connector receptacles 16, 20 shown in FIG. 19; and to commonly use the pedal switches 7, 23. However, even such a rearrangement would not improve time efficiency significantly because the operations of the first and second prior art apparatuses need to be performed in a time sequence.
The aforementioned first and second prior art devices test whether the ends of the wires have been mounted in proper mount positions by inserting the ends of the wires into the respective cavities of the connectors and detecting electrical connections between the wires and the connectors. These tests are conducted after connecting the connectors 12 and 13 of FIG. 19 with the connector receptacles 6, 16 and 21. However, the connector receptacles 6, 16, 20 that are compatible with the actual respective connectors actually are used one by one. Thus, the connector receptacles 6, 16 and 20 have to be changed when the product number of the subassembly is changed, which presents poor efficiency. In view of this, it is desirable to use a wire insertion-detecting jig having which can accommodate product numbers of all subassemblies.
In the case of wire insertion detecting jigs having a good efficiency, wirings for the connection between the wire insertion detecting jigs and the control units 1, 14 increase in proportion to the maximum number of the wires to be assembled since these detecting jigs need to accommodate the assembling of many wires. As a result, a large space is required for the wirings for connection, which presents a difficulty in wiring layout. Particularly, in the case of the second prior art relating to the mounting of the B-ends, it is necessary to consider not only detection of mounting of the wires, but also a wiring for the ground plate 18. Therefore, there is a demand for an improvement in wiring efficiency.
An object of the present invention is to provide a wire mount control apparatus and method as well as a probe and wire insertion detecting jig that allow efficient control and that identify mount positions in connectors for the opposite ends of wires of a wiring harness and that preferably test the mounting of the wires at a single operation site.
The subject invention is directed to a probe for detecting contact by an end of a wire. The probe comprises a conductive hollow barrel, which at least partly forms an outer periphery of the probe and which is connected or connectable with a specified common conductor. The probe also comprises a contact inside the barrel. The contact bulges or projects out sufficiently to connect electrically with the barrel. At least one electrically insulating element is fit in the barrel, and at least one conductive bar is fit loosely in the electrically insulating element for movement toward and away from the contact. The probe further comprises a biasing member for urging the conductive bar against the contact. However, the end of the wire can be inserted into the barrel to urge the conductive bar away from the contact.
A plurality of the above-described probes may used with a wire mount control apparatus and may be loosely inserted into each of a plurality of accommodating portions of a jig main body. Each accommodating portion may be configured to receive a connector that has a plurality of cavities into which wire ends may be inserted. The above-described probes can be fit loosely into each of a plurality of through holes formed in a base plate and then into an accommodating portion of the jig main body. The probes then may project into the cavities of a connector that is inserted into the respective accommodating portion for detecting contact by an end of a specified wire. The common conductor to which the barrel of the probe is connected may be formed in the jig main body.
Accordingly, the conductive bars are held in contact with the contact elements by the biasing forces of the biasing means to connect the conductive bars of all probes to the common conductor via the barrels. On the other hand, when an end of a wire is inserted into the connector sufficiently to contact any one of the probes, the corresponding conductive bar is moved away from the contact element against the biasing force of the biasing means to electrically disconnect the bar member of the probe from the common conductor. Accordingly, the presence of the-wire in the connector can be detected easily merely by detecting the potential of the conductive bar of the probe. More particularly, the barrels that define the peripheries of the probes are adhered to the common conductor at the through holes of the base plate. Thus, the barrels and the contact elements of all probes can be maintained at a specified potential merely by using the single lead wire extending from this common conductor. Accordingly, it is sufficient to use only a single lead wire for the potentials of the contact elements of all the probes even if many probes are required to accommodate the many cavities or insertion holes of the connector. Thus, a wiring efficiency can be improved significantly as compared to a case where wiring is provided for the contact element of each probe. Therefore, the probes can be arranged more densely in the wire insertion-detecting jig.
Preferably, the conductive bar is comprised of two conductive bar elements. The first conductive bar element is disengaged from the contact element by the contact of the end of the wire with the second bar element. The first and second bar elements then can be brought to a potential different from the potential of the contact element.
The invention further is directed to the above-described wire insertion-detecting jig as used with a wire mount control apparatus. The wire mount control apparatus is operable for detecting whether or not ends of wires have been inserted into insertion holes of a connector that is accommodated at least partly accommodated in the jig. The wire insertion-detecting jig may comprise locking members for locking the connectors in the accommodating portions.
The wire insertion-detection jig may comprise a touch plate on the jig main body for electrical connection with the common conductor. Thus, when an operator brings an arbitrary wire into contact with the touch plate, the potential of the wire is switched to the same potential as the common conductor. Accordingly, it is sufficient to connect the touch plate with the common conductor to hold the potential of the contact elements of all probes at the specified level, and a control unit then can recognize an arbitrary wire that has been brought into contact with the touch plate. Thus, the number of wirings needs not be increased as much as where special wirings are provided.
The invention also is directed to a wire mount control apparatus for controlling the mounting or assembling of wires in a desired connector. The connector is formed with a plurality of insertion holes. The wire mount control apparatus comprises a plurality of wire supplying means for supplying various wires. The wire mount control apparatus also includes instructing indicators that may be provided in a one-on-one correspondence with the plurality of wire supplying means. The instructing indicators identify one wire supplying means for supplying a wire to be taken or grasped by an operator. A plurality of wire insertion-detecting jigs is provided for at least partly accommodating connectors that are to be connected with specified wires and for detecting whether or not the respective wires have been inserted into the plurality of insertion holes of the connectors. The wire mount control apparatus further comprises a control means for electrically controlling the instructing indicators and the wire insertion-detecting jig.
Each wire insertion-detecting jig of the wire mount control apparatus comprises a jig main body formed with an accommodation portion into which the connector is at least partly mountable. Each jig further comprises at least one probe as described above. The probes are provided in the accommodation portion of the jig main body to correspond substantially to the respective insertion holes of the connector. Additionally, each probe is held at a specified first potential when an end of the wire is not inserted in the corresponding insertion hole, while having its potential switched to a second potential different from the first potential when the end of the wire is inserted into the corresponding insertion hole and into contact with the probe. Guiding indicators are provided, preferably in one-on-one correspondence with the probes, for indicating the insertion hole of the connector into which the operator should mount the wire.
The control means of the wire mount control apparatus comprises a first indicating section for identifying a wire supplying means that supplies the wire the operator should take. The first indicating section controls a corresponding one of the instructing indicators for each of the wires in accordance with an assembling order that is based on information previously registered in a storage means. A guiding indicator is controlled to identify a proper insertion hole of a first connector in which the operator should mount the first end of the wire. A second indicating section is operative to detect the wire chosen by the operator. The second indicating section indicates a proper single insertion hole of the second connector in which the operator should mount the second end of each wire by controlling the guiding indicator corresponding to the proper insertion hole based on the detection result and information previously registered in the storage means.
The wire insertion detection jig may comprise a touch plate held at a first potential and exposed on the outer surface of the jig main body. Thus the operator can intentionally bring the end of the wire into contact with the touch plate. The second indicating section detects the wire chosen by the operator by the contact between the second end of the chosen wire and the touch plate. The detection is based on a change in the voltage level of the probe in contact with the first end of each wire from the second potential to the first potential when the operator brings the second end of the wire into contact with the touch plate held at the first potential.
The first instructing section may be provided for judging that the first end of each wire has been mounted properly when the voltage level of the probe located at the mount position is switched from the first potential to the second potential.
The second instructing section also may be provided for judging that the second end of each wire has been mounted properly when the voltage level of the probe at the mount position is switched from the first potential to the second potential.
The control means may further comprise an electrical connection testing section for testing an electrical connection between the first and second connectors by detecting potential changes in the probes of the first and second wire insertion-detecting jigs. The detection may be achieved by successively switching the potentials of the respective probes in either the first or second wire insertion detecting jig from the first potential to the second potential, preferably after the indication and/or the judgment are completed for all wires in the first and second indicating sections.
Each wire insertion-detecting jig of the wire mount instructing/testing apparatus comprises a jig main body formed with an opening into which the connector is mounted. Probes are provided at the bottom of the opening of the jig main body and correspond to the respective insertion holes of the connector. The probes are held at a specified first potential when an end of the wire is not inserted in the corresponding insertion hole, but have the potential switched to a second potential different from the first potential when the end of the wire is inserted into the corresponding hole to contact the probe. Guiding lamps are provided in one-on-one correspondence with the probes for guiding the insertion hole of the connector into the opening into which the operator should mount the wire. A touch plate is exposed on the outer surface of the jig main body and is held at the first potential. Thus, the operator can intentionally bring the end of the wire into contact with the touch plate.
The control means of the apparatus comprises a first instructing/guiding section for identifying the supplying channel that accommodates the wire the operator should take out. The identification is achieved by turning on a corresponding one of the instructing lamps for each of the wires in accordance with an assembling order based on specified information registered in advance in a specified storage means. The control means also identifies a proper single insertion hole of the connector in which the operator should mount the first end of each wire by turning on the guiding lamp that corresponds to the proper insertion hole. The control means further judges that the first end of each wire has been properly mounted when the voltage level of the probe located at the mount position is switched from the first potential to the second potential.
A second instructing/guiding section is provided in the control means for detecting the contact of the second end of each wire with the touch plate. The detection is based on a change in the voltage level of the probe in contact with the first end of each wire from the second potential to the first potential, and occurs when the operator brings the second end of each wire into contact with the touch plate held at the first potential. The control also is achieved by turning on a guiding lamp to identify a proper single insertion hole of the second connector in which the operator should mount the second end of each wire. The particular lamp turned on is based on the detection result and information previously registered in the storage means. The control means judges that the second end of each wire has been properly mounted when the voltage level of the probe at the mount position is switched from the first potential to the second potential.
The apparatus also has an electrical connection testing section for testing an electrical connection between the first and second connectors by detecting potential changes in the probes of the first and second wire insertion-detecting jigs. The testing may be achieved by successively switching the potentials of the probes in either the first or second wire insertion detecting jigs from the first potential to the second potential after the guiding and the judgment are completed for all the wires in the first and second instructing/guiding sections. Accordingly, the operator can recognize the connection of the wires efficiently and, if he tries to insert the wire in a mistaken manner, the control means can immediately detect it.
The process of mounting the second ends of the wires into the second connector is started when the operator brings the second end of any wire into contact with the touch plate at an arbitrary timing. Thus, a process can be performed in any operation sequence. For example, in the case of assembling a plurality of wires, all the second ends of the wires may be mounted in the second connector after the first ends thereof are mounted in the first connector. Alternatively, the wires may be mounted one by one such as in a case where the opposite ends of a next wire may be connected with two connectors after those of a first wire are connected with the two connectors. This provides an advantage that the operator can conduct an actual assembling operation in accordance with the operation sequence he freely selects. Further, the electrical connection tests for all the wires can be conducted after all the wires are mounted. Therefore, operation efficiency can be improved significantly compared with the conventional practice with which the first ends and the second ends of the wires are mounted into the respective connectors by separate apparatuses.
Preferably, the apparatus further comprises a sound output means for notifying a success in tests by a specified sound. Thus, a sound would be generated if the first instructing/guiding or indicating section judges that the first end of each wire has been mounted properly, if the second instructing/guiding or indicating section judges that the second end of each wire has been mounted properly and/or if the electrical connection testing section detects the proper electrical connection based on information in the storage means. The sound output means also may notify of a failure in tests by a specified sound if the first instructing/guiding or indicating section judges that the first end of any wire has been mounted improperly, if the second instructing/guiding or indicating section judges that the second end of any wire has been mounted improperly and/or if the electrical connection testing section does not detect the proper electrical connection based on the information in the storage means. Accordingly, a success or failure in mounting the wires can easily be notified to the operator by sounds.
The apparatus may further comprise a combination selecting/designating means for selecting and designating one of a plurality of combinations of the wire mount positions for each connector. Additionally, the controller may further comprise a data-registering unit for registering data on the plurality of combinations of the wire mount positions for each connector. Accordingly, the operator can mount the wires in accordance with various specifications using the same wire mount instructing/testing apparatus by registering a plurality of specifications beforehand.
The control means preferably identifies the wire supplying means from which the operator should take the wire by controlling or activating or changing a state of the supply means, preferably by blinking one of the instructing indicators or lamps based on the information in the storage means if the operation of the first instructing/guiding or indicating section starts with none of the probes of the wire insertion detecting jigs contacted by the wire. The control means controls or activates or changes a state of the supply means, and preferably turns on all the instructing indicators or lamps corresponding to all the wire supplying means or supplying channels that supply or accommodate the wires to be mounted into the one connector based on the selected and designated content of the selecting/designating means and/or the information in the storage means.
Accordingly, the instructing indicator or lamp that corresponds to the wire to be connected with the one connector is blinked and the one corresponding to the wire to be connected next with this connector preferably is turned on. This operation is convenient because the operator can easily know succeeding operations.
According to a further preferred embodiment, the second instructing/guiding or indicating section of the control means judges that the second end of each wire has been mounted properly when the voltage level of the probe located at the correct single insertion hole of the second connector is switched from the first potential to the second potential without the second end of each wire being brought into contact with the touch plate by the operator. Accordingly, the operator can save labor to illuminate the guiding lamps by bringing the second end of each wire into contact with the touch plate, for example, in the case of repeatedly forming subassemblies of the same specification, with the result that operation efficiency can be improved.
Preferably, the control means is formed with at least one success output terminal for outputting a success signal if all the wires have been properly mounted in the connectors accommodated in the first and second wire insertion detecting jigs. The control means preferably is constructed to receive a success signal sent from a success output terminal of another wire mount instructing/testing or control apparatus and, in such a case, outputs the success signal from the success output terminal thereof only when all the wires relating to this control means have been properly mounted and the success signal is inputted from the other wire mount instructing/testing or control apparatus.
Accordingly, by connecting a plurality of wire mount instructing/testing or control apparatuses using the success output terminals, the connection of the number of wires, which cannot be handled by one wire mount instructing/testing or control apparatus, can be guided and tested using the plurality of wire mount instructing/testing or control apparatuses.
Most preferably, the control means comprises switching means for setting a data registration mode for registering or storing or detecting an assembling order of the respective wires and a correspondence between first and second ends of the respective wires based on a specified operation of the operator. The control means further comprise registering means, which function with the data registration mode set, for registering sequences of the controlled or activated or turned-on state or blinking state of the respective instructing indicators or lamps and/or the respective guiding indicators or lamps. The registering means may further register a sequence of bringing the first ends of the plurality wires into contact with the respective probes when the operator brings the first ends of the respective wires into contact with the respective probes in the first wire insertion detecting jig in a sequence employed in an actual operation while corresponding the controlling or activating or turning-on or blinking of the respective instructing lamps or indicators and/or the respective guiding lamps or indicators. The control means may further comprise extracting means, which function when connectors of a specified model harness completed beforehand by mounting opposite ends of wires in connectors are mounted in the respective wire insertion detecting jigs with the data registration mode set, for extracting a correspondence in connection of the opposite ends of the respective wires mounted in the connectors and saving it in the storage means.
Accordingly, the correct operation confirming to an actual operation is registered as data by the operator bringing the first ends of a plurality of wires into contact with the respective probes in one wire insertion detecting jig in an operation sequence employed by the actual operation with the data registration mode set. Accordingly, the data can be registered by a very simple method, and anybody can easily carry out data registration. Further, since the operation procedure during the data registration is the same as the one employed during the actual operation (of instructing and guiding insertion), there is an advantage that the operator can easily recognize the operation procedure at the same time he carries out the data registration.
The connectors of the specified model harness are completed beforehand such that opposite ends of the wires are mounted in the respective connectors, which, in turn, are mounted into the respective wire insertion detecting jigs. Consequently, a correspondence in connection between the opposite ends of the respective wires mounted in the connectors is extracted and registered in the storage means. Thus, data can be registered automatically merely by mounting the connectors of the model harness prepared beforehand into the wire insertion detecting jigs. Therefore, data registration can be carried out by a very easy operation.
The invention also is directed a wire mount control method for controlling the mounting of wires in a desired connector formed with a plurality of insertion holes. The method comprises accommodating various wires to be supplied in a plurality of wire supplying means. The method proceeds by providing instructing indicators, preferably in one-on-one correspondence with the plurality of wire supplying means, for identifying one supplying channel that accommodates a wire to be taken by an operator. The method continues by providing guiding indicators, preferably in one-on-one correspondence with the probes, for indicating the insertion hole of the connector into which the operator should mount the wire. The method further comprises at least partly accommodating desired connectors to be connected with specified wires in a plurality of wire insertion-detecting jigs. The wire insertion detecting jigs are suitable to detect whether or not the respective wires have been inserted into the plurality of insertion holes of the connectors. Thus, when a wire is not inserted into the respective insertion hole of the connector, a probe provided in a position in the wire insertion-detecting jig corresponding to the insertion hole is held at a specified first potential while having its potential switched to a second potential different from the first potential when the end of the wire is inserted into the corresponding hole to contact the probe. The method then comprises electrically controlling the instructing indicators and the wire insertion detecting jigs by a control means. The method may further proceed by indicating, by means of a first indicating section, one wire supplying means for supplying the wire that the operator should take. The indicating may be carried out by controlling a corresponding one of the instructing indicators for each of the wires in accordance with an assembling order based on specified information registered in advance in a specified storage means, and indicating a proper insertion hole of the connector in which the operator should mount the end of each wire by controlling the guiding indicator corresponding to the proper insertion hole. The method then continues detecting, by means of a second indicating section, a wire chosen by the operator to mount the second end of each wire in another connector accommodated in another wire insertion detecting jig with the one end of each wire mounted in one connector accommodated in the one wire insertion detecting jig. Finally, the method comprises indicating a proper insertion hole of the second connector in which the operator should mount the second end of each wire by controlling the guiding indicator corresponding to the proper insertion hole based on the detection result of the second indicating section and a specified information registered in advance in the specified storage means.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon a reading of the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.